Ein ganz normaler Tag
by Draconia8
Summary: Ein Tag im Leben von Klein-Harry.In der Dursley-Hölle sozusagen. Lest selbst...


Zeit: In Harrys Grundschulzeit( 2. Klasse)  
  
Ort: In der Schule und zu Hause FSK: 6 Geschichte: Ein Tag vom 7-jährigen Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Ein ganz normaler Tag  
  
"Haaaaaaaryyyyyyyy Potter!" Tante Petunias Stimme gellte durch die morgentliche Stille. "Aufstehen! Aber dalli!" Es war halb acht Uhr morgens und längst Zeit aufzustehen. Harry richtete sich schlaftrunken in seinem Schrank auf und rieb sich die Augen. Es war dunkel, denn durch den Spalt unter der Tür drang nur sehr wenig Licht. Dunkel war es auch in seinem Traum gewesen. Er hatte (wieder einmal) geträumt, dass ihn fremde verwandte abholen würden. Doch dann hatte Onkel Vernon ihn weggezerrt und die Verwanten hatten sich wie Nebel aufgelöst. Harry hatte geweint, aber die Dursleys hatten nur mit dem Finger auf Harry gezeigt und hähmisch gelacht. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry,dass er wirklich geweint hatte, denn auf seinem Kissen waren nasse Flecken. Er drehte das Kissen um damit Tante Petunia es nicht sah und ihn womöglich ausschimpfte. Sie schimpfte ihn ständig obwohl Harry manchmal gar nicht wusste warum. Es war auch sinnlos nach dem Grund zu fragen denn sonst würde sie nur noch mehr schimpfen er solle nicht dauernt dumme Fragen Stellen. Harry zog sich an und ging in die Küche. " Mach dir selbst Frühstück. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit. Mummy muss Duddymaus für die Schule fein rausputzen." Harry war es gewohnt sich selbst zu versorgen. Das musste er schon immer. Obwohl Harry erst 7 Jahre alt war. Nachdem er Eier und Schinken aufgegessen hatte fuhr Tante Petunia Dudley und ihn in die Schule. Harry ging mit Dudley in eine Klasse. In die 2. Klasse um genau zu sein. Dudley war neidisch auf Harry,weil der viel besser war, in allen Fächern, als er selbst. Immer wenn Harry eine gute Note bekam drohte ihm Dudley prügel an, sodass Harry absichtlich schlechte Noten schrieb. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sagten immer, dass sie von Harry sowieso nie erwartet hätten , dass er gut in der Schule war. Jemand wie Harry konnte ja nichts auf die Reihe kriegen. So jemand wie ich! Harry hatte nie verstanden was sie damit meinten. Dass er irgendwie anders war als seine Verwandten und auch anders als seine Klassenkameraden das wusste Harry aber doch. Schule! Das war für Hary ein schreckliches Wort. Er hatte keinen einzigen Freund. Was aber nicht an Harry lag sondern vielmehr an Dudley, der jeden verprügelte der auch nur den Anschein machte Harry zu mögen. So war es auch mit Ernie McNillian gewesen. Er war der einzige der je versucht hatte mit Harry Freundschaft zu schließen. Das war letztes Jahr gewesen. Jetzt hatte Ernie eine lange Narbe auf der Nase, weil Dudley und seine Spieß Gesellen ihn verprügelt hatten. Jedesmal wenn Harry jetzt an ihm vorbeiging drehte er sich schnell weg und tat, als hätte er Harry nicht gesehen. " He Leute, da kommt Potter, unser Klassen-looser." So wurde Harry jeden Morgen von Sam Dougle begrüsst. Sam war eine Freund von Dudley und hatte Harry schon so manches mal die Arme auf dem Rücken verdreht während Dudley ihn verprügelte. Ausser Sam waren da noch Riley, Nigel und Piers, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Sport. Harry hasste Sport. Nicht weil er schlecht ihm Sport gewesen wäre sondern weil er ein paar alte Turnschuhe von Dudley und ein Hemd, das beim Waschen eingelaufen war und Harry viel zu klein war, tragen musste. Und weil er immer der Letzte war der bei der Wahl der teams gewählt wurde. Danach hatten sie Mathe. Mathe mochte Harry. Er war gut im rechnen. Was man von Dudley nicht gerade sagen konnte. Der hatte schon Probleme 2 und 2 zusammen zu rechnen. Und gerade heute musste Dudley an die Tafel kommen und Rechenaufgaben lösen. Man konnte fast sehen wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Harry musste bei diesem Anblick ein Lachen unterdrücken. Nur Pech dass in diesem moment Dudley zu ihm hinsah. Das gab Ärger. Um Dudley ein bisschen zu beruhigen sagte er ihm die Lösungen vor. Beim mittagessen war Harry der letzte der in den Speisesaal kam. Er holte sich sein Essen und setzte sich ganz hinten an einen freien tisch. Dort ass er allein .Harry ass immer allein zu Mittag. Noch nie hatte sich irgendwer zu ihm gesetzt. Harry war überhaupt immer allein. Egal wo. Inzwischen war er es gewohnt allein zu sein. Harry sah zum Tisch rüber andem Dudley und seine Freunde sassen. Sein Cousin machte mit Sam, der ebenso dick war wie Dudley, eine Essensschlacht. Beide waren schon überall mit Kartoffelbrei bekleckert. Harry interresierte es nicht. Und so wante er sich wieder seinem Essen zu und überlegte wie er die Bio-Stunde "überleben" konnte. Sie hatten als Hausaufgabe aufgehabt Blumen zu pflücken. Tante Petunia hatte Harrys Straus weggewofen, sie sagte so häßliches Gestrüpp käme ihr nicht ins Haus. Dudley hingegen hatte sie überschwenglich für seinen guten Blumengeschmack gelobt. Obwohl Dudley die gleichen Blumen wie Harry gepflückt hatte. Harry hatte für den Rest des Tages Schrankarrest gehabt, sodass er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte neue Blumen zu pflücken. Der Lehrer wird sicher wütend sein. Mit einem flauem Gefühl im Magen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Und er hatte Recht gehabt. Dr Lehrer war wütend. Harry gekam eine 2-seitige Strafaufgabe und was noch viel schlimmer war: er schrieb einen Brief an die Dursleys! Harry grauste es jetzt schon wenn er an Onkel Vernons vor Zorn gerötets Gesicht dachte. Die restlichen Stunden sas Harry teilnahmslos an seinem Platz und dachte über sich nach. Warum nur hassten ihn die Dursleys so? Was war an Harry so anders? Er verstand es nicht. Je länger er nachdachte desto trauriger wurde er. Er wollte nicht bei Menschen leben, die anders waren als er. Er wollte in einer Familie leben, die ihn verstand und liebte. Doch dies würde für ihn immer ein Traum bleiben,denn seine ganze Familie war tot. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass Familie Potter genauso wie die Dursleys gewesen war. Denn wenn er ganz feste nachdachte konnte Harry sich an ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und eine zarte liebliche Stimme errinnern. Er glaubt dass dies die Stimme seiner Mutter gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn geliebt,das konnte Harry spüren. Jetzt war Harry allein. Nach 2 Tagen kam der Brief aus der Schule. Harry hatte sich nicht getraut den Dursleys von dem Vorfall in der Schule zu erzählen. Dafür war das Donnerwetter jetzt umso größer. Harry bekam an diesem Abend nichts zu Essen und musste übers Wochenende im Schrank bleiben. Nur Morgens und Abends liesen sie Harry ins Bad. Onkel Vernon hatte Harry angeschriehen und sein Kopf hatte ausgesehen wie eine überreife Tomate. Harry weinte die meiste Zeit stll vor sich. Er überlegte sogar ob er nicht einfach abhauen solle. Aber wo sollte er dann hingehen. Familie hatte er keine. Freunde auch nicht. Er war allein. Wie immer. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Dudley ihn gepiesackt, den ganzen Tag über war Harry von seinen Schulkameraden gehänselt worden, den ganzen Tag über hatte niemand ein nettes Wort über Harry gesagt, den ganzen Tag war Harry allein gewesen. Jetzt sas Harry wieder in seinem Schrank. Allein. Wie immer. Er zog die Knie an die Brust und weinte leise. Allein. Niemand tröstete ihn.  
  
Wie gesagt, ein ganz normaler Tag. 


End file.
